


I Loved Her First

by alliekayte20



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekayte20/pseuds/alliekayte20
Summary: What happens when a protective father goes to dinner with his daughter and her boyfriend from the past who just so happens to be the protective father’s childhood hero? Read this fanfic to find out.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	I Loved Her First

May couldn’t feel any of Coulson’s feelings but if she could she was sure she would feel a whole lot of unease and distrust in the man. 

Daisy had arranged a dinner for the three of them a couple days back. Coulson had been so excited and ready to catch up with Daisy. May had secretly found it really cute how excited he was and how he was counting down the days until he would get to see her. May had also been secretly doing the same.

Daisy had been gone for several weeks on a mission with her sister and Daniel Sousa. The latter was the reason for Coulson’s change in emotions. Daisy had just called to let them know that Sousa would be joining them.

May knew it was the girl’s plan the whole time to bring along the man. She knew how Daisy worked, she always had. She also knew that Daisy knew Coulson. She knew that if he had known Sousa was coming earlier he would have backed out.

Coulson could be oblivious at times, but it was obvious from the moment Daisy met Sousa that she was smitten for him and he could tell from the looks Sousa gave Daisy that he felt the same way about her.

He had felt this new type of emotion eat through his LMD insides every time he caught Sousa eying Daisy. He had the strongest urge to walk over to him and punch him in his perfect GQ model face and there was no real reason for him to want to do that. Sousa was the definition of the perfect man. As a matter of fact before Sousa’s new found attraction to Daisy, Coulson would have called him one of his biggest hero’s. After Captain America of course.

Coulson knew May thought the whole thing was hilarious. He would catch her silently laughing to herself every time the two of them were in a room with the love birds.

Coulson’s disapproving expression was so funny to get to witness and was a partial reason for May’s laughter. After getting her emotions back, they came out of her like lava and it was hard for her to keep them in so it was impossible for her not to laugh at Coulson’s hilarious face when he saw Daisy and Sousa together. However, part of her, a big part of her, found it extremely endearing. Every time she saw Coulson looking at Sousa with his stone cold expression she could feel herself welling up with pride for her man. How he was so protective over Daisy. It only made May love him more. However, May wouldn’t be telling any of this to Coulson. She might have a hard time keeping her emotions at bay but that didn’t mean she couldn’t try and keep them to herself. 

Daisy had really wanted to go to this 70’s themed restaurant where they all could wear the 1970’s clothing they had all bought during their short careers as professional time travelers and it was hard not to show all the love she felt for Coulson when she looked at him slouched over in a chair, his vintage attire on and his face full of discontent for the night that was ahead of him. He missed Daisy so much and he desperately wanted to see her but he didn’t know what he would do if he saw one more flirty glance shared between Daisy and Sousa.

He decided to put on a brave face and go through with the dinner plans because it was worth it to see his girl. He wasn’t going to pretend he was happy about the man from the past joining them though.

“You better behave yourself tonight.” May said as she did a half smile at Coulson who was currently muttering something underneath his breath. He looked up at her and shrugged. “I will behave if HE behaves.” He said with an emphasis on the ‘he.’ May couldn’t help the smile that enveloped over her face. She playfully rolled her eyes.

The door bell ringing caught them both by surprise as Daisy was always late. May jokingly did an “I’m watching you” signal to Coulson who sighed as she walked off to answer the door. 

Right as she opened the door, Daisy flung her arms around May and May sunk into the hug and allowed herself to feel the overwhelming love she always felt when Daisy was in her arms. Safe in her arms. May could also feel Daisy’s signature emotions. She could feel all the love Daisy had for May and she could feel the comfort Daisy felt. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket. 

When Coulson begrudgingly got to the door Daisy instantly found his arms and held onto him tight. May had to force herself not to cry as she felt the love Daisy held for Coulson. She could also feel how much she had missed him. May was so happy to see her two favorite people together again.

She was so encompassed in the moment that she had forgotten all about Sousa. 

Coulson however, had not forgotten about him at all. While Coulson was loving every second of his hug with Daisy he kept his eyes trained on Sousa who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

Daisy pulled apart from the hug and when she saw how uncomfortable Sousa was she took his hand. A gesture that made Coulson’s non existent heart chip away.

When May saw how uncomfortable Coulson was she grabbed his hand. Coulson’s LMD heart repaired it’s self a little with May’s gesture. 

Daisy tried not to look at Coulson’s face because she couldn’t take his disapproving look. She didn’t want to disappoint him, but she needed Coulson to love Sousa as much as she did. She needed her favorite men to get along. Tonight was the first step towards that goal. 

Sousa really wanted to get Coulson’s approval as well. Daisy assumed it was because of his dorky old fashioned morals. He even insisted they leave early to make sure they made it on time. He did not want to keep Coulson and May waiting. He wanted the approval from them so desperately that Daisy thought he was nearing a panic attack. She had hoped the hand holding had worked to calm him down. Daisy didn’t think she could get away with giving him a kiss from the way Coulson had been eying the both of them.

The hand holding had worked a little because any touch from Daisy brought him instant joy, but Sousa’s nerves still made his heart hammer in his chest.

The drive to the restaurant was one made mostly in silence. Daisy still held onto Sousa’s hand. She didn’t think he would make it if she let go. 

May tried to make conversation as best she could but the overwhelming emotions coming from everyone in the small packed car was making it hard for her to focus. They first talked about May and Coulson’s new house and then they talked about Kora and how she was doing. They talked a little about May’s teaching job and Flint who was due to graduate from the academy soon. 

The girls had just finished scrolling though the “Alya” photo album on Daisy’s phone when they pulled up to the restaurant.

Judging by the outside appearance of the place, the restaurant was clearly cliche 1970’s. As May got out of the car in her 70’s dress she started to realize how dumb they must look. No one else around them was wearing vintage clothes. May looked over at Daisy who was adorably excited about the whole situation and realized that the girl really was wrapped around her thumb. No one else would have gotten Melinda May to dress up in the vintage garb and prance around a cheesy 1970’s restaurant.

Sousa appeared to love the restaurant as well because he wore a huge dorky grin on his face. However, May knew it wasn’t the restaurant that had him grinning. It was Daisy’s excitement about it all and it had May smiling as well. 

Coulson was the only one who wasn’t smiling. He would’ve been if it hadn’t been for the fact that Sousa had his arm wrapped around Daisy as they began to walk to the entrance of the restaurant. 

“You guys look great! Do you want me take your picture?” Came a voice from behind Coulson.

It came from an elderly man who was obviously very impressed with their mint connection and very authentic clothes. Coulson forced a smile and started to shake his head no, when Daisy appeared out of no where and accepted the man’s offer.

Daisy loved the idea of getting a picture of the four of them. They hadn’t ever had a picture together and she had to cement the fact that she actually got May to dress up and Coulson to agree to come to dinner with Sousa.

Daisy and May sat down on a bench nearby and Sousa let Coulson take the seat next to May. He wanted the three of them to get to sit by each other for the picture. Sousa took his place behind Daisy and behind the bench. 

Coulson was preparing his face to smile when   
just as they were about to take the picture a man appeared and made a joke about Sousa and Daisy looking like a model couple. Everyone loved it. All but Coulson. The random man photobombed the pic and Coulson’s face showed all the discomfort he held after hearing that remark about Daisy and Sousa.  
He wasn’t smiling but grimacing.

The old man asked if the picture turned out good. Obviously it hadn’t as Coulson was frowning and a random stranger had photobombed them, but since the man was so old they didn’t want him to have to take a new one. 

Daisy looked at the picture for a while an unreadable expression on her face. It was only May who could tell what the girl was feeling in that moment. She was secretly upset that Coulson wasn’t smiling. She knew it was because of the comment the stranger made and how it had upset Coulson. May could feel The longing Daisy had for wanting Coulson to like Sousa. 

May’s heart was beginning to chip away as well in that moment. If Coulson didn’t straighten up soon she would have to make him.

May felt so bad for Coulson’s sour attitude that she made up for the lack of conversation during dinner. She actually had a great time talking with Sousa. He was such a great man and she was so happy that Daisy had found him. Daisy and May had the best time catching up on everything they hadn’t discussed in their daily phone visits. 

The only one who wasn’t enjoying themselves was Coulson who silently sat and ate his burger all while keeping a careful eye on Daisy and Sousa. 

Sousa made sure not to touch Daisy throughout the entirety of the dinner.   
Despite his want to constantly have some form of contact with her, he stayed away because he had to get Coulson’s approval.

The only time Coulson really loosened up was the five minutes Sousa was gone to the bathroom.

While Sousa was gone Daisy made a point to mention the elephant in the room.

“Can’t you just try to like him Coulson? He’s the best guy! I mean yes, he’s a dork but he’s a great dork. And I know you used to love him! Your the one who first told me about him! How he was your hero.” She said lovingly with an adorable expression on her face. Coulson had to admit, she looked the happiest he had ever seen her. He did love to see her so happy. Maybe he could give Sousa a chance. 

Just as Coulson had started to get over his resentment, Sousa came back and without thinking planted a gentle kiss on Daisy’s temple.   
Just like that all his progress seemed to evaporate and he was back at square one silently munching on the remainder of his dinner.   
Sousa realized he slipped up and was silent for the rest of dinner as well as he was so disappointed in himself.  
May was silent because she was already thinking up the words she would say to Coulson when she could get him alone.  
And Daisy was silent because she could feel her dream of Coulson and Sousa getting along fading away.

When Daisy and Sousa went to pay their ticket, May let it out.

“Phil can’t you at least pretend? Don’t you see how it’s upsetting Daisy? Sousa is a good man and your acting like a child.” She said quickly and quietly. 

Coulson shifted in his seat. He knew he was being unreasonable but he couldn’t get himself to stop. 

“I know Melinda. I know he’s a great guy. I know I should be happy but... I just...I can’t help it. I don’t know why.” He said as he nervously rubbed his hands on his pants. 

May rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face while doing it. “I know why.” She said, but before she could continue the couple came back.

As they were leaving some man came up from behind Daisy and attempted to push her. Before he could do anything, Sousa grabbed him and slung him away from her. 

“That girl is dangerous. I’ve seen her on the news. She’s that quake vigilante. She brought a whole bridge down once.” The man said. His speech was very slurred it was obvious that he was drunk.

Coulson was about to go pound on the guy but before he could Sousa stepped up and did it himself. 

“She’s saved your life more times then you could ever know.” He said after having clocked the guy. 

The man was obviously not expecting a physical confrontation and backed away before running out of the restaurant.

Daisy, May and Coulson were all shocked. They couldn’t believe Mr. Perfect man from the 1950’s had just punched someone in the face.

Sousa turned around and when he saw them and their shocked expressions he simply said “He had it coming.” Coulson smiled at that, when Sousa saw Coulson smiling, he did too and when May and Daisy saw the two smiling with mainly pride at each other they did as well. Although both women knew they could have taken the man down themselves with much more ease.

Daisy obviously loved that her man had taken up for her and she was snuggled up against his chest on the ride home. Sousa was more comfortable showing affection in the car as Coulson was up front and driving and wouldn’t be able to look back to see him. So Sousa gently laid his head on the top of Daisy’s and inhaled her sent. It always seemed to make him feel better. Every time he would do that it would send chills down Daisy’s spine. She didn’t know why but it really made her more attracted to him. It was hard for her not to instantly kiss him every time. She wanted to kiss him now but she was nervous that Coulson would somehow see and that it would make him uncomfortable. She didn’t want to ruin the progress made after dinner.

May saw Daisy longingly looking up at Sousa. Her gaze transfixed on his lips. She had to stifle a laugh. Young love. She remembered what that was like. She looked over at Coulson who was thankfully oblivious to what was happening in the backseat. She had always loved him that way. She knew she always would.

May cleared her throat and Daisy instantly snapped her head up from its place on Sousa’s chest. This time May let a small laugh out. She pointed to Sousa in a way that meant she could go for it and kiss him already. 

Daisy’s checks reddened but she smiled a loving and appreciated smile back at May.   
May grinned back and nodded her head before turning back around.

Daisy and Sousa managed to make out the entire way back to the house without Coulson knowing.

When they pulled into the drive way they quietly pulled apart. Daisy disparately tried to fix her hair as it was all mussy from Sousa running his hand through it as they kissed.   
Sousa straightened up his collar and fixed his appearance as best he could. He was yet again disappointed in himself. This wasn’t how he should behave when going out to dinner with Daisy’s parents. He just couldn’t help it. His girl made him do crazy things.

The four of them made their way into the house and May was quick to show Daisy around. She wanted to leave Coulson and Sousa alone to see if they could actually talk to each other now. Daisy was a little apprehensive but let May pull her off towards the kitchen.

As soon as they left Coulson broke his silence. “So. You two made out in the car didn’t you?” Sousa had to grasp onto the door knob behind him so he wouldn’t completely fall over. The air was caught in his lungs and for a second he couldn’t breathe. “How?” Was all he could get out. Coulson couldn’t help but laugh a little at his reaction. 

“I saw you. I got eyes in the back of my head.” He said with one of his signature dad jokes. He was trying to lighten the situation as best he could. 

Sousa didn’t know how to react. He just stood like a dear caught in the head lights.

Coulson sighed and then motioned for Sousa to follow. It took a moment for Sousa to regain control of legs but finally he got them to working. 

Coulson led them through a hallway lined with pictures. So many of them were of the team. There was several of everyone together. One appeared to be from when Daisy first joined the team. It was in front of the old Shield Academy. Sousa assumed it was taken during a mission. He could’ve sworn a piece had been cut off from the picture. Almost as if someone had been completely removed from it.  
Some of the pictures were of Daisy and FitzSimmons and then there were a lot of just Coulson, May and Daisy. 

Sousa let himself become slightly emotional at all the pictures of his girl and her surrogate parents. Daisy had told him of her beginnings.   
How she had grown up being tossed around from home to home. She talked about those years with such pain on her face. Sousa wanted to take it all back, to go back in time to when she was a child and save her from going through it all, but then Daisy would talk about Shield. How they found her and how they changed her life. How they gave her a family. She talked about those years with such love on her face. Sousa knew that without those painful years as a child, she wouldn’t have meet Shield. She wouldn’t have met her family. She wouldn’t have met Coulson. Sousa was forever indebted to Coulson for the family he gave his girl. For the life she deserved.

After what seemed like forever they reached their destination. Sousa assumed by the desk and various old shield relics that it was Coulson office. 

Coulson gave him a reassuring smile and held up a finger signaling that it was going to take a minute. He then turned and scrimmaged through his desk before pulling out an old box.

After a couples minutes Coulson seemed to find what he was looking for. It appeared to be an old picture. It had faded some on the edges but Sousa could tell by the look on Coulson’s face that he still treasured it to this day.

After admiring the picture, Coulson grinned and handed the picture over to Sousa.

It was a picture of Coulson as a kid. He had an overexcited look on his face that truly showcased his childhood innocence. Behind his kid self was a wall with several names on it. Kid Coulson was pointing to one of the names on the wall. ‘Agent D. Sousa’   
Sousa’s confused frown quickly turned into a grin. Daisy had told him that Coulson had been a fan of his. He was seriously starting to doubt it, but now he knew it was true.

“That’s a picture of me in front of the Wall Of Valor at the old Shield Academy. I bet Daisy has already told you, but I was a big fan. Still am a big fan.” Coulson said as he smiled at the confusion crossing Sousa’s face. If Coulson was a fan of his then why did he always look like he wanted to strangle him?

Coulson paused for a moment as if he was deliberating. He made his mind up and went after something else. This something else was put in a place of even higher respect. It was on his desk facing his computer. Sousa tried to crain his neck to see what the framed picture was but couldn’t tell from where he stood and he dared not move. He didn’t want to lose Coulson’s respect and wasn’t taking any chances.   
Coulson picked up his most prized picture and looked at like it was pure gold. He walked back over to were Sousa stood.   
Sousa could see tears building up in Coulson’s eyes and became very nervous. Sousa wasn’t good with dealing with others emotions. He didn’t know what to do in those scenarios. But while tears were threatening to come they never did. Coulson looked apprehensively at the photo and then at Sousa. It was like he didn’t want to part with the picture and give it away to Sousa.

Finally he gave it to the other man, and Sousa realized why Coulson was so emotional about the picture.

It was of Daisy as a baby and her father. Her biological father. 

“Daisy gave me a copy. That picture is the only one we have of her as a baby.”   
He said as he held his hands out in front of him and rubbed his thumbs over his knuckles. Sousa assumed it to be because he was trying to prevent the tears from falling.

“I didn’t get to know her then. I didn’t get to know her until she was 25 actually.” He said as he continued to stare at the photo Sousa was now holding.

“I lost my dad when I was pretty little.” Coulson continued surprising Sousa. He had never seen the man open himself up like this.

“I never really got to talk to him about what it was like to be a dad. I think it was one of the reasons I never had in any kids of my own. I didn’t really know how to be one.” He said as he pulled out his desk chair to sit in it and motioned for Sousa to sit in the chair next to it. Sousa did as was asked and sat down still holding this picture.

“I would see guys and their kids and it always made me want to have some but with my job...it was just never in the cards. It was just something I knew I’d always regret. Something I’d want but could never have.” He said as he nervously rubbed his hands on his pants.

“Then I met Daisy.” He said and his whole faced turned soft from pure love as he recalled that moment from so long ago.

“It was like I just knew. From the moment we met. I just knew that she was meant to be...she was meant to be my kid.” He said as more tears threatened to spill over.

“Everyone thought I was insane for letting this young hacktivist into the team. You should have seen Fury’s face when I told him.” Coulson said as he let out a chuckle. 

“But I just knew and I couldn’t let her go.” He finished as his smile faded and it was replaced with a frown.

Realization dawned on Sousa. How had he not seen it before? Coulson didn’t get Daisy’s childhood. He only had her for her adult life. It had been years since they met but it wasn’t long enough. It wasn’t the amount of time a dad was supposed to get with his daughter before she left home and started a family with someone else. He didn’t want to lose her. He didn’t want to let her go.

Sousa did a half smile and looked over at Coulson. “You will never lose her sir. She loves you so much. She grew up without a father and then you came into her life. You choose her to be your daughter and she choose you to be her dad. That’s a beautiful thing. A rare thing. She will always be your girl. That’s the way it is and that is that will it always be. As a matter of fact I’ve wanted to to thank you. Thank you for being her father. For giving her a family and giving her the love she’s always deserved. Your the best man I know.” Sousa finished and Coulson grinned big.

“I can’t believe it.” Coulson said confusing Sousa yet again. 

“I can’t believe my childhood hero is dating my daughter.” He said as he leaned over and patted Sousa on the back. “Your the best man I’ve ever known of. That’s why I’ve always been a fan....well actually your the best man I’ve ever known besides Captain America.” Coulson said as he jokingly grimaced. Sousa chuckled.   
“The story of my life.” He said.  
Coulson laughed in return.

“Hey Sousa.” Coulson said as he started to get up from his chair. “Yes sir?” Sousa said as he followed suit.

“Just remember, I loved her first.” He said grinning big as he held out his arm to help Sousa out of the chair.

Sousa smiled in return. “Yes sir.” He said as he got up and the two started back to the kitchen and towards their girl.


End file.
